Forever and a Day
by Pearls N' Stones
Summary: Can you forgive someone who broke your heart and love them with all the little pieces? Rachel/Finn.


**Title:** Forever and a Day  
**Pairings:** Finn/Rachel, mentions of Finn/Quinn  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mature themes (kissing and ejaculation)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; Don't sue.  
**Note: **The song is "Watcha Say" by Jason DeRulo. I'm not sure if the song fits the couple, but I love it too much to not use it. Takes place during "Showmance".

_Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Rachel watched Finn kiss Quinn from the end of the hallway. She felt sick. What was wrong with him? One minute, he was telling her that he liked her, and the next he was kissing his stupid, cheerleader girlfriend. She felt lied to and cheated. He broke the kiss with Quinn and caught Rachel's eye. His expression immediately changed to one of guilt. Rachel turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction. She couldn't deal with him right now.

_I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever_

Crap. Finn saw Rachel leave and immediately chased after her, leaving Quinn looking confused. He had to explain. He caught up with her easily, and grabbed her arm so she turned to face him. "Rach, let me explain." She looked angry, but didn't say anything. He took that as a good sign and continued. "Look, I really like you, but I'm dating Quinn. We've been together for a while now, and I can't just break up with her. I don't want to hurt her." Rachel's expression darkened considerably, and Finn almost flinched.

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

Even though Finn had been dating Quinn first, Rachel felt like she was the one who'd been cheated on. She'd expected Finn to break up with Quinn for her. She wasn't trying to be a home wrecker, but Finn had kissed her. She thought that meant something. She thought he liked her. "Oh, right. You wouldn't want to hurt Quinn, huh?" She spat out and yanked her arm out of his grasp. She stalked away. She wasn't even hurt at this point because anger was taking over her.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

Finn sighed. Rachel was right. He was so worried about hurting Quinn, but he'd hurt Rachel too. The truth was, Finn was staying with Quinn because it was expected of him. He was the popular jock. He was supposed to have the hot cheerleader girlfriend, not the semi-crazy Glee girlfriend. But did his appearance really matter more than his happiness? He'd joined Glee, which was completely against the norm, and he'd discovered that he loved it. So maybe this was the same thing. Maybe just because he was expected to do something didn't make it right. He'd honestly never thought of it that way before.

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together_

Rachel entered the bathroom and slammed the door. The two other occupants hurried out to escape her anger, but she felt it slip away slowly, and become replaced with hurt. She bit her lip and wiped the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She was so angry at Finn for making her cry like a baby. She wasn't supposed to let a guy affect her this much. She had goals, and Finn was just getting in the way of them, but she still silently wished that he would change his mind.

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

Finn searched for Rachel for over 10 minutes before he found her exiting the girl's bathroom. He was missing his class, but he didn't care. She had dried tears on her cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. "Rachel. You're right. I was stupid. I didn't want to hurt Quinn, but I hurt you, and you deserve better than that. But I really like you, and I hope that you can give me another chance." His eyes were pleading, but Rachel looked suspicious.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

It seemed too good to be true. What was Finn playing at? Did he want her to give him another chance as a boyfriend or as a friend? "What about Quinn?" Finn moved closer to her, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "I'll break up with her. I want to be with you." He clasped his hands in hers and leaned in slowly. Their lips connected and sent sparks throughout Rachel's body. She timidly kissed him back, afraid that he would disappear and this would all be a dream.

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cause things ain't right_

Finn felt like he was in heaven. He loved the feeling of Rachel's lips on his own. He had to back away quickly so he wouldn't embarrass himself by "arriving early". She looked so hopeful and innocent, and Finn felt guilty for ever hurting her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to mess with your emotions. I was just confused, but I'm not anymore." It was the truth. He knew what he wanted. He was afraid of the fallout, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He needed to start being a man and not worry about what everyone thought of him. He almost laughed when he realized that was something that Rachel would tell him.

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do (I just didn't know what to do)  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!_

Rachel smiled. Finn wanted her. She was jumping for joy on the inside, and she felt like she would melt in his arms. She immediately dismissed her feelings of hurt and betrayal. Finn had made a mistake, but he was sorry, and he wanted to be with her. She could forgive him for kissing Quinn, as long as he didn't do it again, or else she'd have to kill him. She laughed at the thought, and Finn looked at her curiously. She just smiled and kissed him again. She wasn't worried about missing class; she was exactly where she needed to be.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

**A/N:** If you review, I'll give you a cookie! =P


End file.
